Miss Nobody
by Rawr-Rina
Summary: Raven meets a strange girl early one morning while in the park who is in her opinion the most annoying person alive. Who is she and why does Slade want her?
1. Chapter 1

Raven poured her tea slowly. It was almost four in the morning and she was the only one awake. The tower was too quiet and she had to admit, it bothered her. Over the years she had gotten used to the constant noise and although she always wished for quiet, she never got it. Yet now, here it was and she hated it. Every sound she made she felt like she would wake the whole tower. She stepped across the kitchen to put on the timer for three minutes - just enough time for her tea to brew. It was the end of August and yet she shivered. She regretted her choice to leave her sweatshirt upstairs. The timer beeped and she crossed the floor again, pulling her teabag out of the mug and adding milk. She hesitated, tempted to add sugar just for a little flavor. While she usually opposed the sweetener it actually sounded pretty good now. She took out a spoon and the draw hiss loudly as it opened. She frowned, realizing how these small every day sounds seemed so much louder to her at night. She sat down in the computer chair holding her tea close to her in a futile attempt at warmth. A leather bound novel sat on the desk next to her but she did not pick it up. She has already read it several times.

Raven slipped back into her room before throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans. The titans would never notice if she just slipped out for a while. She strolled through the town park for a while. A cricket was chirping in the distance and the sound was bothering her. She was about to go back up to the silence of the tower when she heard a groan from nearby. She turned towards a small area of trees, where the sound had come from. Raven looked behind them to see a teenage girl sitting behind them. She was curled up in her sleep. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and her blue skirt was rolled up a little too high for Raven's tastes, but she had the same color shorts underneath so you could not see up. She had a tan T-shirt on too, which was low cut in the front but not showing too much skin. The only strange thing about her appearance was that she wore a man's black leather jacket over all of that. The jacket was longer than the skirt was and she had it wrapped around her for warmth from the cool summers breeze. Raven shook her awake and held out her I.D.

The girl sat up and smiled. Her eyes were a reddish brown color and her teeth perfectly white, "Hm...that was a longer nap that I thought..." She said happily. She stood up and began to walk away but Raven grabbed onto her jacket.

"How old are you to be wandering around on your own at this hour?" Raven asked.

"How _old_ am I?" The girl repeated. Her tone made it sound like she was asking Raven for her age.

"Okay then, what's your name?"

"Mikako," She answered happily. Raven waited for a last name but she didn't say anything.

"Do you have a last name?" Raven asked getting annoyed.

"Hm... I suppose I do..." Mikako answered thoughtfully.

"Okay look, either you answer my questions straight out or I'm going to take you to the police," Raven threatened. She did not want to waste her time talking to her.

"How about we play a game?" Mikako suggested smiling, "Tag! You're it!" She ran off in the other direction and left Raven standing furious.

Raven chanted her magic words quickly and wrapped her power around Mikako, pulling her back over.

"Last name. Now," Raven demanded.

"Well, I don't remember it," Mikako said smiling again. Raven placed her down on the floor again.

"What do you mean you don't remember it?" Raven's annoyance was building up.

Mikako did a handstand and began to walk on her hands around the grass, "No idea." Her voice was cheerful throughout the entire conversation.

"_Okay_... do you know your parents names?"

Mikako stood back up, "Parents... I have parents." Her voice was thoughtful. Her eyes grew wide.

_A woman held her hand, pulling her through the town market, "Mikako, stay close dear."_

_ "Mommy mommy wait! Look at the puppy that lady is walking," The young girl laughed._

"I have a mom," Mikako said slowly. Raven placed her hands on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently. The sun was beginning to come up over the trees so Robin will be awake when she got back to the Tower.

"What are you doing in the park?" Raven asked, trying a new approach.

"I was sleeping," Mikako responded, happy again.

"Yes, I know you were sleeping, I woke you up, remember?" Raven rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of the girl.

"Yes! I remember that! You woke me up and you asked me how old I was. I never answered you, did I?" Mikako laughed.

"No, you didn't," Raven said, hoping for an answer.

"Oh. Sorry!" Mikako laughed again and started doing front walkovers on the grass. Raven's communicator buzzed and Robin asked where she was. Raven summarized what was going on and was instructed to bring Mikako to the tower.

"Okay, come on," Raven said aggravated. She had been hoping Robin would tell her to leave the girl behind and just to come home.

Raven entered the tower a half hour later. She learned quickly that Mikako had a shorter attention span than anyone she's ever met. Robin took her fingerprints and ran them through every system known.

"Why are you doing all of this anyway?" Mikako asked, swinging her legs around childishly.

"We're just trying to figure out who you are," Robin answered in a friendly tone. Raven sat next to him annoyed.

"I'm Mikako. My friends call me Mika sometimes," She said joyfully. She slipped of her shoes and left them on the floor under her chair. She stood up and walked over to their window, "Wow, you can see everything from here..."

"Tell us about the friends you mentioned, what are their names?" Robin asked.

"Names...of my friends..." Mikako repeated.

"I told you asking questions was useless..." Raven mumbled. The doors slid open and Cyborg walked in sleeply.

"Oh! You're half robot," Mikako said happily, "That's so cool!"

"Do you like robots?" Robin asked while Raven explained to Cyborg what was going on.

"Yes, I used to... play with them... when I ... was little," Her voice lowered and the joy faded from it. Her eyes got wide again.

_"Mikako! Stop playing with your silly toys!" The man yelled, smashing her robotic dog. The young girl cried only to get a slap to her face._

Mikako's eyes got all watery and Robin grabbed her shoulder, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing!" Mikako responded. Her voice was cheerful again and her smile was big enough to light up the room.

"So where do you live?" Robin asked.

"Um..." Mikako answered, standing up on the couch (yes standing on the couch), "Somewhere around this city I suppose."

"Phone number?" Robin tried.

"No idea," Mikako smiled.

"Okay, what do you know?" Raven cut in.

"Well... my name is Mikako. I like French fries. I like the color yellow. I was sleeping in the park until Raven woke me up and I've been here ever since."

"How do you know your name is Mikako?" Robin asked.

"Hm... well how do you know your name is Robin?" Mikako challenged.

"It's not."

"But you told me it was!" Mikako said in a questioning tone.

Robin threw his head back in annoyance, "I give up." Starfire and Beast Boy walked in together talking amongst themselves.

"Oh!" Starfire smiled looking at Mikako, "Who is our newest friend?"

"She's not our friend," Raven muttered only to get elbowed by Robin for being rude.

"My name is Mikako," She said happily.

Raven groaned, "This. Is. Enddless."

* * *

**I'm not really sure what caused me to write this but please review and let me know if i should continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**JoeyBon****- Thanks for being my first reviewer! I love hearing comments and ideas from readers! I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to keep my updates at a fast pace!**

"Are you making tea?" Mikako asked. Raven closed her eyes in frustration. The temptation to blast her was overwhelming but Robin already made it clear that she was a guest in the Tower.

"My mom used to make tea. She put lemon in it. Do you put lemon in yours?"

"No," Raven said flatly.

"What do you put in yours?" Mikako followed her around the kitchen like a puppy. Raven turned around, face to face with Mikako.

"Look. I don't like you. At all. If you keep following me around, I am going to hurt you. Give me space," Raven said very clearly.

Mikako took a large step back and smiled, "Do you put milk in your tea? That's common in England."

Raven groaned, "How do you know what people do in England?"

"Hm... that's a good question..."

"Ugh.. nevermind," Raven yelled in an aggravated tone, "You make these random comments and have no idea how they get into your head."

Mikako frowned, "I'm sorry... I'll try to remember..."

"No, you won't. You know nothing. A name and some random facts. You don't even know who you are!" Raven yelled.

Mikako's face got red with anger, "I am trying!"

"Try harder! How stupid do you have to be to forget your last name?!" Raven yelled back to her.

"At least I'm not some half breed!" Mikako screamed. Raven dropped the tea cup in her hand.

"Who told you that?" Raven said an a calm voice. She turned away from Mikako in fury. "Who told you that!" Raven yelled when Mikako did not answer.

"...I... I don't know, I just knew it..." Mikako whispered. Her tone was scard.

"What's going on? I heard yelling," Robin said, jogging into the room.

"Nothing," Raven said quickly picking up her tea up and wiping up the tea. She placed her cup in the sink and went up the stairs. Robin watched her leave and looked at Mikako, who stood in the kitchen with a hand held over her mouth. Sadness filled the young girls eyes as she looked to Robin desperately.

"I am really trying to remember... I don't mean to confuse anyone..." She whispered. Tears filled her eyes and Robin stood awkwardly, patting her back.

"She knows that," Robin said calmly, "Raven just has a bit of a temper."

Raven fell back on her bed in anger. Everything about that girl was annoying from her constant handstands to her high pitched, over excited voice. Raven closed her eyes and wondered how much longer she'd have to put up with Mikako. A soft knock came from her door.

"Go away, Robin," Raven called out.

As expected, her door slid open anyway and Robin walked in, "Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Sure. Mikako. That was a nice chat, now get out of my room," Raven complained.

"Raven, she's really upset. She's lost, and just as confused as we are. You can be a little nicer to her," Robin said firmly, "Cyborg did his best to determine her age, and she's the same age as you. I am sure if you gave a little effort you can be friends."

"_Right..._" Raven said sarcastically, "Bye."

Robin shook his head in frustration, "Just try, please?"

"Nope."

Robin turned away from her, "Raven... she doesn't feel welcome here."

"So maybe she'll get the message to leave," Raven argued.

Robin turned toward her again, "She asked me to come up here and find out why you hated her, Raven. She is confused and upset. You have no reason for making this any harder for her!" Robin left the room before Raven could answer. Moments later, another knock came.

"Robin, I don't want to talk to you."

"It's me, Rae," Cyborg's voice called through. Raven opened the door with her powers. Cyborg stepped in her room and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"Robin yelled at me," Raven said, her voice was monotone but her brother like friend could tell it bothered her.

"I know..." Cyborg responded, "I could hear him from down the hall..." Raven choose not to answer, "Rae, I know Mikako is a little annoying but she's here, and she needs help. That's what the Titans do, Raven. Help those in need of help."

Raven nodded, "She makes random comments, like before she was telling me that only five people a year die in an elevator on average. How does she know that? If I ask she just repetes the question, 'how _do_ I know that?' and then just shrugs and smiles."

"Rae..." Cyborg whispered, "Give her a chance. She's doing her best. Come on, let's go downstairs."

Raven stood up and followed Cyborg out of the room. Together they walked into the main room and Cyborg nudged Raven silently.

"Mikako... I am sorry I got mad at you...I didn't mean it," Raven said quietly.

"It's okay! Forgive and forget," She said happily.

"Nice saying," A familiar voice called from the screen. The Titan's turned to see Slade facing them, "Titans, it's been too long."

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin yelled angrily.

"I have an offer. If you give me the girl willingly, I won't have to fight you all. Otherwise I can assure you that your home will be left in ruins," Slade said clearly. Robin and Cyborg stepped in front of her defensively, "I'll give you time to decide."

The screen went blank and Robin growled in anger, punching his fist into the table, "Cyborg, triple- no quadruple the security in the Tower. I don't want the slightest chance of Slade getting in."

Cyborg nodded and heading toward the computer. Mikako stared at the screen.

"Do you recognize him?" Raven asked. Mikako shook her head.

"What's his name?"

"Slade," Raven responded.

"Why does he want me?" Mikako asked.

"...We don't know, but don't worry," Raven said, trying her best to be 'nice', "We won't let him come near you."

"He's going to destroy your home," Mikako cried. Raven rolled her eyes, _She just has to make this nice thing difficult._

"We'll be fine."

Mikako sat down on the couch, watching Robin and Cyborg review the security measures, "Why can't I just go with Mr. Slade... that way your home won't be destroyed... your home is very nice. I don't want him to mess it up..."

"You can't go with Slade because whatever he wants with you is not good," Robin explained, "Slade is out to destroy the entire city."

"Robin," Raven said quietly, "Do you think Slade knows who she is?"

Robin glared at Raven for a long time. Ever since the time Raven connected her mind to his, she has had the ability to read his strong thoughts and he could read hers. Now was one of those times.

_'Now's not the time,_" Robin though. Raven nodded and looked out the window.

"I'm scared," She stated quietly.

"Don't be, Slade is nothing we can't handle," Robin said confidently. Cyborg laughed but covered it up with a cough and Raven exchanged a look with Cyborg before she smiled. Robin pretended not notice. Sure enough, only a few seconds later, Mikako's attention was occupied by how nice the sunset looked over the water. Once again the girl was smiling and jumping around happily. Robin looked at Raven, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go up to the roof," Robin suggested. Raven nodded and followed him into the elevator.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Robin said once the elevator doors closed. Raven nodded.

"I know you are," Raven said calmly.

Robin laughed and shoved her arm playfully. Raven did not laugh with him, but she did give him a small smile. The elevator doors opened to the roof and Robin walked right over to the end of the roof and took a seat on the ledge. Raven sat down next to him.

"Sunset really is nice," Robin whispered.

"If you go all optimistic on me with your 'it brings the promise of another night' thing, I'm leaving," Raven said flatly.

Robin took her hand in his and leaned over, kissing Raven's lips softly. Raven pushed him off and stared at him for a minute, she opened her mouth to say something but got cut off by the sound of something exploding. Time was up; Slade wanted Mikako now.


	3. Chapter 3

**kitcool- Thanks for the review!**

**cheetahluv16- Thanks! I'm glad you like Mikako...her character is hard to write!**

Raven and Robin teleported into the living room, where they found the rest of the team waiting. Cyborg just put the building under lock down. "We had one blast toward us but in narrowly missed the tower."

Mikako frowned, "I want to help."

"You can't help," Raven said harshly. She remembered ten seconds later that she was trying to be nice, so she added a "yet" to the end of the sentence.

Several explosions were heard around the tower. Cyborg was firing back from the computers until suddenly the only sound left was Robin's foot tapping impatiently. All firing had stopped. Cyborg checked the security camera's before lifting the lockdown.

Mikako laughed, "That wasn't so bad." Raven looked over to Robin, wondering if the attack was really over or if it was just a cleaver trick to make them lower their guard. The team lingered about the main room for a few hours before deciding it was really over. Cyborg was the first to leave the room, his battery was running low and he need to recharge. Beast Boy looked around at everyone else in the room before announcing that he was going to bed. Mikako looked over at the kitchen timer, "Wow! It's one in the morning already!"

"I'll get up to bed too then," Robin said yawning. Starfire said goodnight to everyone as well. Raven left Mikako a blanket and pillow for the couch. Raven walked to the doorway and found Mikako was asleep before she even left the room.

Raven's head hardly hit the pillow when she fell asleep. She sleep was dreamless and she woke up to find the sunlight just entering her window. Her gothic styled roman numeral clock told her it was a little after eight in the morning. Raven rolled over in her bed and wrapped her sheets around her. She was probably the only person in the city that was actually cold on this summer morning, but she was cold none the less. She waited a few minutes before deciding that she could not fall back asleep, even if she tried. She turned horizontal on her bed, letting her feet feel along the cold ground for her boots. Once her shoes were back on, Raven sat up and stretched. She was not going to enjoy today, she could feel it. She crossed the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the shower water. Usually, she used cold water in the morning to wake her up, and warm water in the evenings to wind her down, but as her hand ran through the cold water she shivered and changed her mind quickly, turning the water to hot.

She stepped in, ignoring the fact that the water was burning her skin. She did not mind, she was just glad it was warming her up. Raven liked to keep her showers short. She just washed her hair quickly and turned off the water. This was the part she dreaded. Her hand lingered over the shower door, knowing that once she opened it, the cold air would rush into the shower. In one swift motion, she opened the door and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around herself. Her haste did not stop her skin from feeling the cold air. She shivered again as she changed into fresh clothes.

She dried the floor before stepping out the bathroom, only to bump into Robin, who swiftly caught her before she fell back, "You okay?" Robin asked with smirk.

"Fine," Raven said, pulling herself free of his grip.

"What's wrong?" Robin said, holding her arm firmly.

"Nothing, will you let go of me before I blast you?" Raven responded, trying to push him off.

"Raven..."

"Robin, you have three seconds to let me go," Raven said firmly.

"Is this because I kissed you yesterday?" Robin asked.

"Obviously, and to think you're supposed to be greatest underage detective in the world. Two seconds," Raven answered.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I like you as more than a friend," Robin said, his voice actually sounding sincere.

"One second and I am going to blast you," Raven warned. Robin released her arm. Raven began to walk up the hallway and burned back for a split second, "It's not you, by the way. I've just been in love before and honestly, betrayal hurts. I don't plan on getting anywhere near that again."

"Raven, I wouldn't betray you though. I promise I'm not really an evil dragon," Robin said, making a bad attempt at a joke.

"I have trust issues, Robin. You're wasting your time," Raven turned away from him.

"You're worth wasting it over," Robin whispered so Raven could just hear him. She fought off a smile, _Raven, do not go there again._

"Cliché, Robin, very cliché," She started walking across the hall.

"Don't pretend you didn't want to smile, Raven," Robin called to her. Raven kept walking until she closed her bedroom door. She sighed, sliding down her wall until she was sitting on her floor.

_Damn Boy Wonder, if he wasn't so persistent this would be so much easier for me,_ Raven thought to herself annoyed. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Robin spiked his hair in the bathroom mirror before returning his mask to his face. He wondered to himself what Raven would think of his eye color before leaving the bathroom. He knocked on Raven's door but she did not answer.

"Rae," Robin said through the door, "Can we talk?"

"Is it optional?" Raven asked.

"Not really, no." The door slid open. Robin found Raven sitting against her wall and knelt down to be eye level with her, "Raven, I am never going to hurt you. I promise. Please, at least trust me with that."

Robin picked Raven up and carried her over to her bed, sitting her down there. She squirmed at first, trying to get him to put her down, but gave up quickly knowing he wouldn't put her down yet. Robin kissed her again, more passionately then the night prior. He pushed her back so that Raven was almost flat on her bed as his lips pushed against hers. Raven's hands found his chest, originally trying to push him off of her, which was pointless because Robin was always stronger than her and, in all honestly, she enjoyed it somewhere deep down. The second Raven kissed him back, Robin lifted his hands away from her head, letting them explore her body. Again, Raven protested first before giving in. In fact, it wasn't until her communicator buzzed that Robin got off of her, and even then it was reluctantly.

"Morning Cyborg," Raven said, faking a yawn.

"Sorry if I woke ya' up, Rae. You hardly ever sleep in..." Cyborg said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast?"

Raven smiled, "I'm fine, thanks." Her screen went blank and she looked back at Robin, who smirked happily.

"I am taking you out for dinner tonight," Robin declared, "No arguments."

"Wasn't going to," Raven said in her monotone voice. Robin leaned in and kissed her softly, his hand holding the arch of her back so she couldn't pull away.

"No need to be so forceful," Raven whispered, "I'm not resisting." The Boy Wonder smiled, kissing her again and holding her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger :-P I'll try to update soon but you guys need to reveiw! I want to hear all your opinions!**

* * *

Cyborg got up for a late night snack. He completely forgot Mikako was on the sofa and he jumped when her head popped up.

"Morning Cyborg!" Mikako said happily. Cyborg smiled,_ That girl is ALWAYS full of energy!_, he thought to himself. Cyborg waved a hello, too tired to actually talk. Mikako watched him stick his head into the refrigerator, "It looks like you're climbing in there. Oh! Did you know in Pennsylvania it is illegal to sleep in your refrigerator?"

Cyborg laughed as he pulled out some leftover chicken and started heating it up, "That's funny. Where'd you learn that?" Cyborg ran the fact through his systems quickly, confirming it was correct.1

"Hm... I dunno," Mikako laughed, "Hey Robbie said I couldn't leave the Tower...."

Cyborg nodded, understanding that Slade could be waiting for her anywhere, "It's dangerous, especially with Slade after you."

"Am I allowed on the roof? I want some fresh air," She smiled, "No offence but it is stuffy in here. " Mikako did a cartwheel across the room and then a back walkover.

"I don't think so but come on, I'll take you up there," Cyborg offered. Mikako thanked him and followed him out happily.

Moments later she stood on the edge of the roof, raising her arms up against the wind and smiled, "I love the wind." Cyborg watched nervously as she climbed up the ledge of the roof. The ledge was there to prevent anyone from falling off, so climbing on it wasn't exactly the best idea.

"Careful there," Cyborg warned, "Don't fall."

"I'm not going to fall," Mikako laughed. She did a front over on the ledge to prove it, "I have good balance." Mikako looked into Cyborg's real eye before sitting on the ledge, "Why are you so upset, Cyborg?" Cyborg looked up at her, "I'm not upset?". _How can she tell I'm upset? Raven can feel emotions and she can't even tell!_ "Yes you are," Mikako said confidently, "Please tell me what is wrong?" "How do you know I'm upset?" Mikako thought for a minute before shrugging, "I just knew." Cyborg signed, understanding why Raven found her annoying. "So why are you upset?" "I just..." Cyborg started, "It's really nothing." "Liar liar pants on fire!" Mikako laughed, "It's okay. You hardly know me. Why would you ever tell a complete stranger what was wrong?" She stretched her body out over the ledge. Her eyes grew wide with awe and she smiled, "You have just a nice view of the stars..." "Yeah," Cyborg said, looking up. "Have you ever just wished you could go out and just... I don't know really... they just give you this feeling that anything is possible and ... I don't know. I feel happy." Cyborg nodded understandingly. "What are you thinking about?" Mikako asked. "Right now? I was thinking of how to tell Robin that I - hey! Ya'll are sneaky over there. Trying to figure out what's wrong with me..." Cyborg turned away from her for a second and when he turned back she was gone. Just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**cheetahluv16****- Thanks! I'm glad you're keeping up with the story! Lol it's funny how well you know my O.C. Mikako to realize she probably just wandered off. Sorry you don't like the Rob/Rae couple. Honestly, they aren't my favorite couple either (I'm weird though, I prefer Rae/Cy or Rae/Slade). I try to mix it up though. Rae's my favorite character though :-)**

**X-Riaa-**** There is definatly more Mikako! I'll try to give better descriptions. I visualize things in my head and often forget that you guys can't see what I visualize... thanks for pointing it out! I'll defiantly try harder!**

**Kitcool-**** Well...here's more! I'm glad you like it! **

**Raziel's Messenger-**** Just going to say- interesting username. It really caught my eye. I'm glad you like the story! And that line in particular was actually a last minute thing. I added it in as I was reviewing it, so I'm glad it made a difference!**

The Titans split up to search the area. Starfire stayed above the Tower, knowing the only way off their island was to swim, fly or take a boat, so Starfire would see it. Eventually, Cyborg found her laying in the sand.

"How'd you get off the roof?" Cyborg asked as soon as he got her inside.

"Same as you guys did," Mikako answered.

"I was facing the door, you didn't walk down," Cyborg said.

"I never said I took the stairs," Mikako laughed. She frowned, "I'm hungry."

"No. You don't move until we get some answers," Robin said firmly.

"Um...okay," Mikako shrugged, "You're answer is maybe. Can I eat now?"

"Raven, can you find some way to read her mind or something?" Robin asked.

"I could but it would link our minds together permanently, like the kind of bond I have with you. I don't want my mind linked with hers..."

"Cyborg, do you have anything?"

"Well...there is a prototype... it isn't fully tested though.." Cyborg responded.

"How dangerous is it?"

"Oh, it's not at all, it just might not work," Cyborg explained. Robin gave him a 'why-are-you-just-standing-there-go-get-it' look. Cyborg nodded and left the room slowly.

"I don't understand," Mikako said, her voice concerned, "If I cannot remember, how will your thingy?"

For the first time since the Titans met her, she looked truly unhappy. Starfire comforted her quietly. Raven backed away into the corner and Robin followed.

"Robin if you kiss me in public, I'll have to kill you," Raven whispered and the Boy Wonder finally stopped leaning in.

"Why's that?" Robin said, he smirked happily anyway.

"I have an image to keep up," Raven said. Her tone was flat and she didn't look him in the eye. The bond they had established allowed him to hear what the real reason was, _Starfire would be hurt._

Robin nodded understandingly. Although he hated to admit it, he knew he couldn't deny the girl had a crush on him.

The two whispered quietly in the corner while they waited and Cyborg returned a few minutes later.

"Here we go," Cyborg said as he began. It took a half hour to get all of the wires and computers hooked up together. Eventually Cyborg got the screen hooked up to project anything in her mind onto the screen, "See what happens is that it projects your five senses and uses color and sound to recreate the image onto the screen." Cyborg explained as he flipped the switch to on.

The screen flashed different colors.

Pictures flashed over the screen: _Clouds. Birds. Brown hair flying in the wind. A woman, short brown hair to her shoulders wearing a red dress. A man, balding with a mustache._

The speakers displayed sounds: A woman's voice, "_Just hold your head high, love"_ _"Her gifts should not be forced" "She has a right to choose where her loyalty lies, Shinji!" _Then a mans, "_You are gifted Mikako! Enough playing!" "Stupid child, wasting away your talents." "You were a mistake. You fail as my daughter. Fail as part of my family. Fail as a human at all."_

Different brain waves came over the screen and Cyborg sat down, "It'll take the whole night to decode these.."

"Raven, Beast Boy! I want every Shinji in the area located and questioned," Robin said firmly, "Starfire, keep Mikako company." Robin took the seat beside Cyborg to help decode the systems.

~-~-~-~

Raven sat at a desk downstairs. She felt like an office worker, which was something she hated. Raven preferred action. Her fingers flew over the keys as she searched, but Shinji was a common Japanese name so the search was not getting far.

"I have over 900 results...." Raven muttered miserably.

"Well... this should be a fun week..." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Shinji Karti, Shinji Irako, Shinji Melovr, Shinji Mikami, Shinji Wayama, Shinji Kumiki..." Raven read down the list, "This list goes on for another 92 pages..."

"You printed all those! Raven! Think of how many trees that wasted! And all those poor animals that lived -"

"Shut up, Beast Boy. I don't have time for your stupid vegetarian things. We need these 92 pages, because we have to visit every. single. person. on this list. Shinji Karti: 592-555-9032, lives at the end of Jump City, moved from Japan three years ago."

"Don't breif me on everyone... please," Beast Boy complained.

"....maybe we can narrow it down more..." Raven said, leaning over the computer. They narrowed it down to 73 pages, which was a little better.

"Robin we have over 900 names, we'll get started," Raven said, as she headed for the door.

"Raven," Robin called, "You're in charge. Don't let Beast Boy drive."


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Riaa-**** Um...Slade is after her? And plus, Cyborg was looking at the stairs. There is no other way off the roof other than flying, jumping or scaling down the building. Wouldn't anyone want an answer?**

**Hensel & Gretel- ****Um... I honestly don't even know what you're talking about...**

**Raziel's Messenger-**** Thanks for the review, and I sure hope I live up to that expectation! **

Raven pulled up to Titans Tower. It was well past dawn and she was exhausted. Beast Boy slept in the seat next to her, snoring lightly. She shook him softly to wake him up before getting out of the car. The morning air was cold against her skin as she entered the tower. The front door hardly closed before Beast Boy turned into a dog and fell back asleep on the floor. Raven ignored him and made her way to the living room. She sat down on the couch exhausted. Her plan was to make tea and wait up for Robin but she fell asleep accidently.

Robin came down the stairs quietly and laughed. He scooped Raven into his arms and carried her up to her room. With all the grace of an acrobat, Robin balanced on one foot and pushed her door open with his other one. He placed her on her bed easily and kissed her hand gently. He was tucking her in when the movement around her caused her to sit up suddenly, smacking her head into his.

"Sorry," Raven muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"No problem," Robin laughed it off, kissing her softly, "How was a long mission with Beast Boy?"

Raven groaned dramatically and Robin laughed again. He sat down on her bed and put his feet up, placing his arm around her shoulder, "Find anything?"

"Nothing, but we did get an old boot and an umbrella thrown at us. Apparently we should have stopped at two in the morning. People don't like getting woken up," Raven responded. It was a sign of how well Robin knew her that he didn't laugh. Instead he pulled her under him, kissing her romantically.

Robin glanced at the clock on her bookshelf across them, "It's almost six in the morning, I should get back downstairs."

Raven nodded and frowned, _He always leaves after kissing me_, she thought to herself.

Robin kissed her forehead before leaving. Raven leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. It seemed like she was only asleep for a minute when Mikako poked her in the shoulder.

"What?!" Raven yelled annoyed.

"Starfire and I are going shopping! Do you want to come?" Mikako said. Her constant joy was _really_ starting to get on Raven's nerves.

"No."

Mikako looked shocked, "But it's the a small town shop right on the end of the city!" Her words became so close together that Raven couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"FINE" Raven interrupted her, "I'll go if you just shut up." Raven walked out of her room to be pulled by Starfire.

"Friend! I am most glad you have agreed to join me on the trips of shopping! I am most positive you will enjoy yourself!" Starfire chatted loudly the whole way there.

When they finally arrived at the shopping area, Starfire and Mikako were overjoyed. Unfortunatly for them, Robin called Starfire's communicator as soon as they arrived.

"Starfire, you have a call from Tameran. They said they were just checking in but I figured you would want to know," Robin explained.

Starfire apologized before she flew back to the Tower at lights speed. Raven watched her fly off before turning around to realize Mikako was nowhere in sight. Raven sighed, she really hated having to look after people. She was babysitting a teenager.

Raven flew by the stores trying to find her, glancing into every one of them. Mikako couldn't have gotten far. Raven happened to have very good hearing, which came in hand because a guy up the path called out,

"Look at that girl walking up there!"

Raven ran over to see Mikako balancing gracefully between a wooden beam that connected two buildings. She had to be at least five stories up and the beam was only a few inches wide. Raven watched in shock for a second as Mikako cart wheeled across the beam and continued to walk across on her hands. Finally she stood up smiling, back on two feet. Raven watched in amusement, _is she can do all that, she's not going to fall…and even if she did, I'd fly to catch her before she hit the ground…_ Before Raven even finished thinking that, Mikako stood up straight, holding her arms out to both sides, and just fell back, the body descending towards the ground. Raven flew forward but was too far behind people to get anywhere. She waited, expecting to hear screams or at least the sound of her body hitting pavement, but no such sound came. Raven looked around and found Mikako standing on a nearby picnic table bowing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She laughed as people applauded.

Raven stared at her. She just saw her falling on the other side of the courtyard, how did she land unharmed, on the other side?


	7. Chapter 7

Raven tried pushing her way through the crowd but her attempts failed. She levetaied herself into the air and scanned the crowds for Mikako, who once again managed to slip away.

Raven closed her eyes for a minute and attempted to locate Mikako with her powers. She picked up a faint trail from outside the shopping area and followed it, eventually coming to the very outskirts of the city. Her powers led her off the tar paved streets onto a dirt road, which seemed unused because their were patches of grass and a few weeds in it. Raven traveled down the path cautiously, her guard raised and she was well aware that this could all be a trap. The path led to a clearing, where an old house stood. If it weren't for the circumstances, Raven would find this house amazingly cool. It's Victorian style added to the Halloween look created by the natural spider webs and cracks in the eroding wood. She stood in awe for a minute, admiring the beauty (or what she consider beauty) of the house, but a scream broke her pensive state.

She recognized Mikako's voice and flew across the clearing to the broken steps. The creaked loudly as she ran up them. She didn't slow down until she came to the door, which stood ajar. Raven pushed it open slowly, the loud creek broke the silence that set in around her. If there was one thing Raven really loved about old and spooky houses, it was that there were constant taps, creeks, groans, and other small sounds constantly, but that drove her crazy at the present moment. Every sound would cause her head to turn, hoping for a glimpse of Mikako somewhere. She searched every room on the first floor before heading up the stairs. Raven found the master bedroom out of order. Old bloodstains on the white lacy bedspread added to the haunted look but Raven knew from experience, they weren't decoration. She only paused for a moment to examine them, but they had to be at least fifty years old.

She left the room as she had found it, crossing the hall to what looked like a young boys room. This room too had bloodstains, smeared down the wall. Whoever was bleeding had been pushed against the wall before being forced to the floor. Raven frowned and left the room quickly and walked to the next room over.

"Raven!" Mikako said happily as she entered the room, "I got my foot stuck in the floorboard here!" Raven looked at her with lack of trust. She could picture Slade hiding behind the door, just waiting for her to step within arms reach, or someone else jumping out when she went to help Mikako. Instead of going to help, Raven turned and searched the room quickly, finding no one. Her powers didn't sense anyone either. Only then did she turn to a very confused Mikako.

"No one else is here you know. It's abandoned," She explained.

"I see that," Raven answered. Mikako knew by now that despite her monotone, she was aggravated, "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Raven asked before helping Mikako free her leg of the floorboard.

"I remember this room," Mikako said quietly, "There used to be a garden, outside this window here. In the summer, all the flowers would grow and the colors would stand out against the trees to create the perfect blend of nature... they must have all died though."

"You remember this room?" Raven asked. She glanced around at the think layer of dust covering every inch of the room, "Mikako, look around. This room hasn't been touched in decades."

"I just remember it okay!" Mikako yelled. Honesty and frustration were explicitly shown through her eyes. Raven pulled her leg out of the floor board and looked at it.

"Your leg is fine, just a scratch. I can heal it if you just sit still," Raven said calmly. Watching Mikako angry was like trying to watch Starfire upset. It just didn't seem right. Raven tried to grab her leg but Mikako kept backing up until her back pressed against the wall. Her eyes opened wide in horror as she stared across the room.

Raven looked at her expression, "What's wrong?"

"Raven look out!" Mikako yelled suddenly. She pushed Raven out the door and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down the hall forcefully. She ran into the boys room and slammed the door, locking it shut.

Raven grabbed Mikako, pressing her back against the door, "What is going on?"

"He's here, he's back. He'll kill you. He'll kill all of us," Mikako said looking into Raven's eyes. After taking a moment to try and understand what she ment, Raven stepped back and released Mikako. Mikako's eyes left Raven's and set on the blood stained rug before the teenager burst into tears on the floor of the room.

"What is wrong?" Raven asked angrily, "Tell me who. Who is trying to kill us?"

"He got him," Mikako said, "He got him. He got him."

"Mikako!" Raven yelled. Mikako slapped Raven, hard across the face. Raven stood in shock for a second, before yelling again, "Mikako stop!"

Mikako's pupils turned gray and her once reddish brown eyes turned to a black color. Raven tried to grab onto Mikako's wrist in an attempt to calm her down, but Mikako grabbed a wooden chair, which had been placed by a dusty oak desk and swung it in Raven's direction.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I CAN CONTROL MYSELF, I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU WILL, JUST FACE IT. DON'T TOUCH ME. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE THEM ALONE. THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" Mikako fell to her knees and Raven stood where she was, her powers forming a wall between them so Raven could defend herself if she had to again. Raven heard her sobs, which she muffled into the bed next to her. She lowered her defencive wall and placed a hand comfortingly on the shoulder. Mikako turned in towards her, burring her face at the end of Raven's cloak. Raven let her cry for a minute before teleporting back to the Tower.

She landed in the kitchen and looked around. Her eyes found Cyborgs, who was making himself lunch in the kitchen.

"Rae!" He called running over to her and Mikako, "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Raven responded. She knew they were both a mess. Mikako's hair had fallen out of her ribbon at some point and was frizzy, her eyes were red and puffy and her fingers were blistered. Raven was aware that she had at some point cut her arm and that the dust had blown over her. They both stood in the middle of the infimary while Cyborg patched their minor injuries up. Raven hadn't gotten the chance to heal Mikako's ankle so Cyborg wrapped it in a cast. Once he had finished, he turned to Raven.

"What happened?" His voice was concerned but firm at the same time. Raven recounted the story, inputting every detail she could remember.

She finished with, "I don't really know what happened though. I didn't see anything." At those words, both heads turned to Mikako, who looked them right in the eye.

"He's coming back for me," She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikako was wide awake, pressing the soft white pillow into her face. She saw him, she knew she did. Why didn't Raven see him? She could hear the Titan's talking downstairs. Their whispers were about her, her being crazy, needing help, dangerous.

The door slid open and Beast Boy came in, "…hey. How'ya feelin'?"

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw! Why don't you believe me?" Mikako cried out.

Beast Boy took the seat next to her, "We believe you. We just need more details Mikako. What is 'his' name? Who is 'he'? We have to know what to look for and we'll get him."

"Johnson," Mikako said slowly, her eyes wide.

"Johnson? His name is Johnson?" Beast Boy responded quickly, grabbing a paper and pen from around the room and writing it down. Mikako's eyes were still unfocused.

"Martin Johnson, Mary Louise Johnson, Hiireo Johnson, Nancy and Abby Johnson, George…"

Cyborg entered the room randomly and Mikako came too.

"Who are these people?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg looked confused.

"What's going on?" Cyborg took the paper from his hand.

"Mikako said all those names," Beast Boy explained quickly before turning back, "You have to tell us who they are Mikako, let us help."

"Man, you sound like Robin," Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy shot him an annoyed look quickly before turning back to Mikako. Her eyes once again held a spark of joy.

"We should go outside," Mikako said, jumping up. She skipped out of the room happily. Cyborg stared at the door in shock.

"She hurt her ankle... how did she…"

"Healing ability," Raven said from behind them. She slammed three textbooks down on the bed Mikako was just in.

"This is a book of city records; there is no record of any Mikako. She isn't from here."

"…Try Johnson. Last name." Beast Boy said suddenly. Raven raised an eyebrow but opened the book.

After about ten minutes of scan the "J" pages of her records, Raven looked up, "There are a lot of Johnsons but no Mikako Johnson or Shinji Johnson…"

"Martin?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said confused.

"Is there a Martin Johnson?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh…um…" Raven looked over the list, "Yes, three."

"Can we get like… I dunno paper work on them or something?"

Raven rolled her eyes and showed him the book:

_Martin Fredrick Johnson_

_Born: April 8, 1792__  
Mother: Anna Huntington, Father: Peter Johnson  
Death: May 15, 1792_

_Martin James Johnson Jr._

_Born: March 15, 1801  
__Mother: Margret White, Father Martin James JohnsonSpouse: Mary Louise Greenman (1802-1832)  
Children: Harold Johnson (1826-1832), Nancy and Abigail Johnson (1824-1832), Misty Kaylee Kondres-Johnson (1818-18??)  
Death: Unknown_

_  
Martin Raymond Johnson_

_Born: February 4, 1910  
Mother: Grace Steelburg, Father: Timothy Johnson__Souse: NONE__Children: NONE  
Death: December 18, 1982_

Cyborg and Beast Boy took their time looking over the documents. "I would vote number two… but it's too long ago. There is no living Martin Johnson's in Jump City?"

"None," Raven answered.

"Well… guess we're back at square one…" Cyborg muttered walking away. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"What?" Raven asked suddenly. He held out the list of names he got from Mikako.

"Martin Johnson matches with all three files, Mary Louise matches with file two. Hiiero… Harold? Match? Nancy and Abby, Abby is short for Abigail! I don't know how George fits though…"

"Or how Mikako fits. It's a coincidence Beast Boy." Raven began to walk away when Beast Boy made a 'woah' sound.

"Raven! Dude! Check this out!" He pointed at the file. "Misty Kaylee Kondres-Johnson!"

"What about her?"

"Misty starts with Mi. Kaylee with Ka. Kondres-Johnson, Ko. Mi-Ka-Ko. Mikako!" He screamed happily, jumping up and down. Raven stared at the document in her hand.

"That's…impossible. Beast Boy… 1818? She would be 191 years old. It's just a coincidence," Raven said.

"So? It's a start Rae! Come on! Let's look up Kondres… see who she married…" Beast Boy grabbed the book eagerly.

_John Kondres_

_Born: January 15, 1816  
Mother: Therese Brighamton, Father: Daniel Kondres__Spouse: Misty Kaylee Johnson (1818-18??)__Children: NONE  
Death: November 16, 1832_

"Are you done now?" Raven asked annoyed. She closed her book to take it away.

"Hey… Rae?" Beast Boy asked "Did you notice how many of them died in 1832?"

Raven looked over the files, "The wife… the son… two daughters, the son in law… okay… I'll admit it's a bit weird but who cares Beast Boy, just put the book away.

"I'm looking into it," Beast Boy said suddenly. He grabbed the papers and left the room quickly, leaving Raven standing there confused.

"Weird child…" She muttered leaving the room. Robin found her in the hallway, he smiled and changed direction to follow her upstairs. The second her bed room door closed, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up, pressing her back into the wall and kissing her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and he felt Raven smile against his lips.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy's voice came from the doorway, cause them both to jump apart, "How long has this been going on!"

Raven lifted her hood to cover her blush and Robin arranged his face to look serious, "What's that?" Robin was referring to the papers in his hand. Beast Boy, due to his short attention span, jumped up excitedly.

"I found stuff!"

Robin exchanged a look with Raven who looked annoyed.

"What kind of stuff?" Raven finally asked.

"A newspaper!" He yelled happily, waving it around. Raven picked it up and read aloud.

"Sunday, November 18, 1832, Jump City Times," Raven's eyes scanned the page, "Martin Johnson arrested for the murder of his family and servants… The bodies have been in Johnson Manor for at least two days before discovered by neighbor, Joshua Owens. Joshua tutored the twin daughters, Nancy and Abby. He found the body of Mrs. Johnson and Harold, "Hiiero", Johnson. The twins bodies were found down by the river in what looked like a poorly dug grave. The body of Mr. Kondres, Martin's son-in-law was found near by as well. George and Kaitlin Waters were found dead with their three year old son, Harvey. Six month old Joanna Waters and fifteen year old Misty Kaylee Kondres are still missing."

Raven read the rest of the article to herself, "Beast Boy, this is all great but you're forgetting one thing."

"What?" He said annoyed, stomping his foot, "I just did all this work on my own, we know who she is now!"

"1832 stupid, she's 15, not 100 and something!" Raven responded.

"But her body was never found!" Beast Boy declared.

"Oh, now it all makes sense," Raven said sarcastically, "She's _clearly_ a zombie or ghost who has come back so that she can explain to us what happened with her father."

"Exactly!" Beast Boy said excited.

"Exactly what?" Mikako said from the doorway.

"Nothing," Raven said quickly, "He's just an idiot."

Mikako frowned and turned away. She was leaving the doorway, when Robin said very quietly, "Misty Kaylee." Mikako did a half turn toward him and he smiled, "So you respond to that?"

"I… I remember that name…" She said slowly. Her eyes grew wide. "I remember… Misty Kaylee Kondres. I remember…"

"How old are you?" Robin said calmly.

"I'm … I'm 15…" She said slowly, "I am fifteen…."

"What year were you born?"

"Eighteen…. Eighteen…"

"It is 2009, Misty." Robin interrupted, "You were born in 1994."

"No…" She whispered, "1818."

"Okay this is a joke!" Beast Boy said suddenly, "We are on one of those celebrity prank shows, aren't we? WE'RE ON TO YOU. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE YOUR CAMERAS ANYMORE." Beast Boy started digging through Raven's plant, "There's gunna be a camera in here, watch."

Raven slapped him upside the head, "Just shut up."

"Beast boy, why don't you take Mikako downstairs…" Robin said carefully. Raven could see him trying to make sense of everything.

"You just wanna go back to making out…" he muttered but he took Mikako's hand anyway and led her from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Raven, she is crazy," Robin argued. Despite Robin's claims, Raven poured over her books.

"Robin, there has to be something we're missing. You know I can sense things… Robin she wasn't lying back there. If she were mentally unstable, Cyborg's tests would have realized it and I've studied enough psychiatry to have been able to notice if she was crazy." Raven was sitting Indian style in midair with three books in front of her.

"Friends," Starfire said in her usually cheery voice as she entered the room, "I have finished the interrogating."

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked immediately.

"She did not say anything we did not already know, I took the notes as you had asked, I wrote down everything she said." Starfire held out two folders, "Cyborg did another of the medical examinations as well. That is the second folder." Starfire turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, "Mikako is our friend… please, may we stop with the testing now? She is not happy with it."

Once Starfire left the room, Robin went through the folders. "Raven," he said after a minute, "Do you know what this symbol means?"

Raven looked over at Cyborg's report. There was a picture of a circle cut into four pieces. The top of the circle was a bright yellow, while the bottom was a rich and elegant purple color. A star was fitted to the center of the circle. The center of the star was bright red while the stars itself was a bronze color. Raven analyzed if for a minute before holding up her left hand, summoning another book. Flipping through the pages fast, she held up a black and white version of the symbol.

"It says here the symbol is a sign of a group of people. They call themselves the Fiaimon..." Raven summarized.

"What are they exactly?"

"…Vampires…" Raven said slowly.

"Vampires? Like blood sucking, pale skinned, see the sun and die vampires?" Robin asked in disbelief.

Raven looked annoyed, "No Robin. It is vampire-like. They make a potion that extends your life but only at the point of death. She isn't dangerous…"

Robin glanced at the doorway to make sure that Starfire was gone before leaning in and nibbling Raven's neck, "Vampire-like, huh?"

"Robin," Raven said annoyed pushing him off, "Come on, cut it out."

"_I come to suck your blood!"_ Robin laughed, pushing her back into her chair gently.

Raven smiled and kissed him quickly, "Okay, cut it out now."

Robin frowned and pulled away, "Beast Boy knows, it won't be long till they all do. He has a big mouth."

"And he'll keep it shut if he wants to live," Raven replied with her signature glare.

"Lighten up," Robin said with a smile. Raven shook her head as she went back to her papers.

"You're too perky…" Raven mumbled without looking up. Robin pecked her cheek before heading for the door:

"I'm going to get Mikako for more questioning, maybe we'll find out about this… vampire cult…"

"Fiaimon is a dangerous group though…" Raven said. Her eyes suddenly got wide, "Which could be why Slade wanted her!"

"What?" Robin asked.

"If she is part of Fiaimon, she has tremendous power," Raven explained.

**Pictures of My Characters are now visible on my photobucket account. Search photobucket for "Manaria" and you get my account. You can see a pic of Mikako and of the tattoo symbol they found on her back.**


End file.
